normal_bootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Block Podcast 1
This is the first Hidden Block Podcast. It was hosted by Brutalmoose, SpaceHamster, Jimmy and Balrog. Date: '''June 15th 2015 '''Link: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kw5TKQsBl80 Note: The video has been taken down from Hidden Block's site. Synopsis Everyone is looking for the links to the video to share on social media. Balrog is pointing, but no one can see where he is pointing. The group are going to try to do these podcasts often. Jeff states that they will end up talking about things that have nothing to do with video games. Jeff and Ian have been playing the Neverwinter beta. It is one of Jeff's favorite games. The new one is a MMO like World of Warcraft. The combat is really good, but everything else is really generic. It will be free to play. Blizzard's next MMO is being delayed by four years! Balrog is only interested in the Final Fantasy MMO. The first one wasn't very good. Jeff played FF XXI because it was cheap. They had to remake the MMO and make it free to play. They mention that Luke and Caddy can't be on the stream. Brutalmoose played Slender: The Arrival. It was so bad. Jeff has appeared twice in the stream. The game just has jump scares. The game goes for two hours, but the whole game is just fetching stuff. Brutalmoose got pissed because Slenderman cornered him. Brutalmoose says that Jeff would be better off playing the original one. Balrog wasted $2 playing the iOS version. Looking through the footage, he noticed that Slenderman appeared and he didn't even notice! Balrog mentions the XBox One. Brutalmoose hopes it was just a bad presentation, otherwise he won't buy it. Brutalmoose doesn't understand why they spent so much time focusing on TV. You can watch TV on any other platform! They will probably show Halo 5. They joke that the next Halo will be a TV series! Brutalmoose was bored playing Halo 4. Balrog was disappointed in Gears Judgement. Brutalmoose has played all 3 Gears games, and they all merged together because they were all the same. Balrog just likes the graphics and effects. He hopes the XBox presentation was bad because they wanted to show off the hardware and show off the games at E3. They discuss the games that have been showed off so far. There was no gameplay shown the whole time. The dog is probably going to die at the end. Brutalmoose hopes it doesn't because everyone is expecting the dog to die. They like the idea of being able to play as the dog. Jimmy wants to talk about the XBox One name. Brutalmoose mentions how they couldn't call it XBox 3. They come up with much better names such as 'XBox Hub'. The conference was boring. They discuss the Halo sci-fi series. The always on always listening mechanic freaks Brutalmoose out. He is afraid of talking smack about the XBox One will result in his data being deleted! They try to work out what will happen if the XBox One doesn't connect online each day. Balrog is concerned that indie companies need a publisher, but PS4 doesn't require it. Jeff has been playing more indie games this year. Balrog plays indie games a lot. A Hat in Time looks really good. Jimmy and Balrog talk about Acorns. It was $8, and Balrog wanted his money back. It was like a Flash game. Jeff knows someone who was working on the art for that game. Balrog asks about what they think of Lost World. A lot of Sonic games are not good. It could be really good or really awful. Jimmy thinks that Nintendo will ask Sega to make sure it is good. Jimmy would buy a Mario and Sonic kart racing game. Jimmy thinks Mario Kart needs to not focus on Mario. Super Smash Kart would be pretty awesome. Brutalmoose would like some of the mechanics from Modnation Racers like the track building in Mario Kart. The next Mario Kart will probably have DLC. The next Smash Bros will also be mentioned at E3. As long as it reveals one or two new characters it will be good. If they don't show any characters it won't be worth it. Nintendo wants to focus on gameplay. Jimmy wants a less generic subspace - more focused on the franchises. Jeff played the subspace to unlock the characters. Brutalmoose would have preferred a code. Jimmy mentions that characters can be unlocked in Brawl by playing VS mode. Namco are co-developing it, and Pac Man will be in it. Jimmy will hate it if Pac Man is in his mech. Balrog thinks there will be Tales characters. Tales on the Wii remake was really good, but no one bought it. Brutalmoose has never seen a Vita in person. Caddy is the only one who has one. The cartridges are smaller than SD cards. Balrog is worried about losing them easily. The memory cards are expensive. It has to be a special memory card. It is just a money grab. Jimmy likes having the Vita there, because it puts pressure on Nintendo to keep putting games on the 3DS. Animal Crossing is almost out, and everyone is excited about it. Brutalmoose wants the bundle. Jimmy wants to buy it digitally so he can have it all the time. The games take up a lot of space on the SD card. They discuss how to transfer between different SD cards. Balrog discusses how the Wii U SD card isn't as useful. There will probably be a 32GB Wii U coming out making the current one obsolete. Balrog has never used eBay, and Jimmy has only used it recently. Brutalmoose has only used it once, and got Tony Hawk 3. They don't want to sell on eBay. Jeff has bought one thing, and sold one thing. Balrog uses Craig's List. It's not the best option! Brutalmoose was discussing buying Conker's Bad Fur Day for really cheap, but it was sold to someone else. Jimmy is worried about having to meet up with people to exchange items. Jimmy watches videos of people exchanging things in people's basements! They joke about buying a melted Popsicle. Terraria is coming to phones and tablets. Jeff wants to buy it when it is on sale. It's like the side-scrolling Minecraft, but the games are pretty different. Terraria is more focused on combat. The world changes at different points of the game. Jimmy played the Minecraft demo on tablet. It wasn't the best experience. Jimmy will buy it. Balrog hasn't played since they played last time. They should all play Minecraft together again. Everyone is worried that Balrog will make dirt towers again! They want to put him in a glass dome! Balrog feels guilty playing games he isn't reviewing. Jeff feels the opposite. There is a loud noise coming from Balrog's garage, which freaks everyone out! The chat wants a Q&A session. Balrog is excited that they can make moderators. They want to make everyone a moderator, and they can ban each other! Jimmy has been playing The World Ends with You, and he loves it. Balrog also likes the game. They discuss the characters in Marvel vs Capcom. Jimmy went online and realized he was terrible. Balrog was so bad that he turned around to play and was doing better! Jimmy liked playing as Zero. Balrog and Jimmy suck at Street Fighter. Balrog has no idea how the combos work. Jimmy talks about the bad box art Mega Man in Street Fighter X Tekken. Balrog likes Persona 4: The Arena. No one else has really played the Persona games. Balrog talks creepily, and everyone else makes fun of him. Balrog says that Persona is like a dating sim, and the group compare other games as being dating sims by that logic. Every game should have a relationship mechanic - even Tetris! Jimmy tried playing Math Tetris. He couldn't play it. Jimmy and Balrog struggle to describe it. Brutalmoose wants a dating sim in Pacman! Jimmy and Balrog discuss the Pac Man games they have played. The stream cuts out. While Balrog tries to reconnect, he comes back to find everyone talking about him, trying to make fun of him before he comes back in. Balrog has been playing an RPG that no one cares about. They put all the original dungeons from the first game into the second. Pokémon Colesseum was pretty good according to Balrog. Jeff wants to see 3D fights emulated into the Colessuem / Stadium games. Jimmy loves the Game Boy player. He bought it for $10, now it costs about $50. Jimmy says that it can be used as two Game Boys so trading for Pokémon will be easier. Balrog looks for it online. Jeff is looking for a better capture device. They discuss recording game footage into capture devices. Brutalmoose used a emulator for a game in one of his videos, and someone pointed it out. Jimmy uses emulators for streaming. Balrog needs to invest in emulation hardware when he isn't poor. Everyone yells at him for buying eShop titles. Jeff only buys one game a month, and tries to get humble bundle deals. Jeff tends to donate the extra money to charity and offers more than the amount offered. They talk about Hotline Miami and Awesomeanuts. Jimmy's fan starts to blow into the mic. It is really warm where Balrog is. They discuss how hot it is where everyone is. Brutalmoose discovers that his monitor is creating most of the heat in his room. Balrog tried to run Windows 8 on his notebook. Jimmy discusses how his dad needed a computer, and it is sad and funny to see his dad struggle to use it. It is difficult just to turn off the computer! Brutalmoose discusses a new computer that looks really weird with its layout of the screen and touchpad. Jimmy tried a touchscreen desktop, and it was very strange. Balrog isn't a fan of touchscreens. Brutalmoose hates having a touchscreen keyboard. They all discuss their phones. Balrog has dropped his phone and it already has a dent in it because of how thin it is. Brutalmoose doesn't understand how people destroy their phones. He has dropped it so many times and it doesn't have a single scratch on it. Balrog wants a Nokia phone. They discuss the conventions that they are going to in the near future. A "burglar" walks past Jeff. They talk about driving to Canada. Balrog tried to watch his 3DS is 3D while moving in a car! It was a terrible idea. Jimmy still spins around in his chair and regrets it later. Balrog had the logic of spinning the other way to reverse it, which made it worse. Brutalmoose has grown out of it. Jimmy speaks like an old person. They talk about making terrible games like a trampoline game that makes no sense - and has dating elements! Jimmy wants to make a Warioware DIY game. They continue discussing making games, including putting it on Kickstarter. Brutalmoose wants to steal Balrog's idea, and try to sell it back to him! They discuss a Wario parody game. Game and Wario was supposed to be on the Wii U by default. Balrog uses his Wii more than his Wii U. The 3DS is doing very well. There are a lot of good games coming out. Brutalmoose is fine with Pikmin being delayed. Shane will kill him for it! Jeff and Balrog don't understand trading in games. Jimmy tells a story about a store person singing when Jimmy handed in games, and he only got 25 cents for it! Shane comments with "die!" Brutalmoose and Balrog used to trade in games all the time. It was worth it at the time, but isn't now. Jimmy only traded in broken things! Balrog discusses the profits Gamestop makes from used games. Everyone would be down for it if games are cheaper, the used market is removed and the developers get more money. Jimmy discusses how old NES games came in, and the store people get all the good stuff. They discuss a very strange game. Jeff hopes that Gamestop delay putting retro games up for sale. The group remember being able to get older games for cheap. Balrog checks the Gamestop store for their points deals. Jimmy bought a Finn hat. Mario Bros and Duck Hunt is worth a lot. The Finn hat looks like Jimmy has just had surgery. All the Gamestop rewards suck. They discuss how Gamestop don't hold onto preorders. Jimmy bought someone's preorder! Jimmy only preorders things for midnight launches. They discuss their midnight launches that they have been to. The Nintendo Store in New York always does midnight launches. Whenever COD comes out, copies always get stolen. Jimmy tells how copies are sold online for thousands of dollars before it is released. Jimmy bought Sonic and the Black Knight before it was released, and they said that no one was going to buy it anyway! Balrog mocks Jimmy for buying that game. They talk about how bad the game was, and Balrog wags his arm around to show how the game was played. Jimmy wants someone to get a gif of it. Someone puts Google effects onto Jeff. There is a monocle on Jeff's face. They decide to move onto questions. Secret Rings is worse than Sonic '06 because at least Sonic can move at a reasonable pace in that. Jimmy and Balrog argue over Secret Rings and Black Knight over which one is worse. Balrog thought motion control was good when he was 13. Several of the crew got the Wii as a Christmas present. Brutalmoose wants to leave if Balrog continues to waggle his arm. Jimmy encourages Balrog to jump over his chair again. It will continue being a tradition until Balrog seriously injures himself. They try to find a five shaped object that they can replace their block with. '''The chat asks what their favorite system is. Jeff says the Super Nintendo. Brutalmoose cheats and says PC because of emulators. He settles on the Nintendo 64. Jimmy likes the GameBoy Advance. Balrog states that the PS2 had the best library. Jeff doesn't remember many PS2 games. The Nintendo 64 didn't age very well. Jimmy is spoiled by the better camera offered in games nower days. FPS's don't hold up. Balrog brings up Perfect Dark. Jimmy liked Pokémon Snap and Yoshi's Story. They discuss Rare games. Ian, were you this sarcastic as a child? No. He was the opposite. He was happier about everything as a child. When will all 6 Hidden Block members do a stream? It will be hard with Caddy's timezone. They will try to do it, but there is a lot of talking over each other. Something like Minecraft would be better, as everyone is doing something. Balrog mentions the camera quality looks better. Everyone looks bad to Brutalmoose. They were thinking about streaming this on Twitch. Favorite Zelda? Jimmy - Minish Cap or Link to the Past. Balrog brings up Monster Hunter. The Monster Hunter 3DS looks sexy. It looks really cool. Jimmy wants to name his Animal Crossing town Titopolis - it sounds like tits and topless! Brutalmoose wants to name his town Frank. Balrog is upset that Nintendo are putting filters on their games. Poop was censored. Balrog tries to spell it backwards - but it is spelled the same both ways! Favorite PS1 games? This is hard, as most of them haven't played much PS1. Jimmy says Final Fantasy VII. He has 7, 8 and 9. Balrog prefers FF 8. Jeff is surprised that he and Balrog both used FF8 in their last videos. They discuss making Vines. Brutalmoose doesn't like Vines much. Vines aren't very creative. Jimmy's dog has been in many of his Vines. Balrog has never had a dog, and wants one. Balrog tells a story about a friend's dog eating chocolate. Brutalmoose is annoyed that Balrog always has to talk about poop! They discuss Grant Kirkhope and his appearance on Game Grumps. They talk about how slowly Conker's Bad Fur Day starts. Jimmy hasn't played it, but wants to play it on his Nintendo 64. Jimmy shows his Japanese Pokémon Stadium 2, and shows how the cartridge was sandpapered down to work in an American Nintendo 64. The group like Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. What are you most excited for at E3? Balrog says Pokémon X and Y Q&A. Jimmy and Brutalmoose want the PS4. Jeff is interested in how the Xbox One will turn itself around. Balrog is expecting a Kinect sports game from Rare. All the good guys from Rare left to Retro Studios. They discuss Donkey Kong Country Returns, and how bad the waggling was. Balrog apologizes for wagging his arm again! Jeff is looking forward to the exclusives from Playstation. Money is tight for Brutalmoose now. Jeff was looking forward to the consoles, and now they aren't backwards compatible. It's not worth getting a lot of Wii games for the Wii U. Jeff struggles to do math correctly. What is your favorite video you have done? The newest thing is usually the best thing. Jeff thinks that the one he just did will be his favorite one for a long time. Balrog liked his Ruby and Sapphire 101 video a lot. Jimmy also likes his Mario Party video. Everyone thinks that his Mega Man video was a Jontron rip-off. Brutalmoose doesn't have a favorite. They can't look at their old videos. The old stuff is in a different frame of mind. Jimmy blinked a lot in his intros because he had a light in his eyes. Jimmy mashed a lot of takes together, and it resulted in him blinking a lot. Everyone always bitches on one aspect of his videos. People are arguing about Pewdiepie on Brutalmoose's videos. Brutalmoose stopped looking at his comment section because it went out of control. Everyone complained about having something appearing for one frame. Jimmy likes correcting people's grammar. Balrog thanks the people who tell him to kill himself. Balrog had one guy who constantly posted YOLO. Jeff stopped caring about the comments. Facebook and Twitter are where the real discussion is. They read all the comments. A lot of people ask about questions that were answered in the video. Jimmy still gets requests for videos he already has done. Jeff gets people asking him to finish let's plays from a year ago! Jimmy spaced out for a minute and talked about pizza in a stream. They discuss restrictions they have streaming. Balrog sees Knights of the Old Republic on iPad. Jimmy finds a question in the chat about games you like that nobody else does. Jeff thought nobody else liked Final Fantasy VIII. Jimmy can't believe Wallid likes Sonic and the Secret Rings. Brutalmoose creates trends. People will still say Sonic Adventure 1 is still good if they grew up with it. Balrog saw someone try to defend Sonic Genesis! It made Jimmy's eyes bleed! Brutalmoose really likes Jimmy's mute reviews. Jimmy feels dumb explaining that he has a running gag about using blood in his Sonic reviews. Someone defended how Sonic Genesis's lag made the game easier! Jeff can't think of anything he liked that everyone else hated. The only game Balrog can think of is Earth Defence game with the big bugs on Xbox. Jeff has played a lot of Mount and Blade. Jeff talks about the time that he, Brutalmoose and PBG played together. Brutalmoose wants to play WarZ. Apparently data from your computer could be stolen by downloading the game! Jeff wants the stand alone Day Z. It looks like it could be a good game, but it isn't finished. It takes them forever to fix the game. Brutalmoose points out that it worked for Minecraft, but it had the creative element to it. People tell Jimmy that Sonic '06 could just be patched, but even the story is bad with bestiality and necrophilia! Jeff talks about a game that looked good and had a cool concept, like a Tycoon or Sim game. Jeff describes the game. It was really glitchy. Game Dev Tycoon is awesome, but Jimmy doesn't like the random aspects of it. Jeff likes to think of funny names for his games. Jimmy and Jeff hate when they take the game seriously, and the game fails. Their silliest names always do the best, but the one's they put effort onto get terrible reviews. Balrog is buying the game right now! Jeff talks about the game that got him $1 million. They found out that they shouldn't have bought an office and hired female employees straight away. Jimmy's best games were "Sports" and "Exploding Ponies". Jeff's best were "King's Quest" and a casual game called "Teddy Races"! Jeff states that the strategy is to switch genres each time, and they didn't realize that sequels had to be unlocked. Jeff likes the games that come from Greenlight. Jimmy had another successful game called "Front Line". Hiddenblock.com is down at the moment. They talk about League of Legends. Everyone who plays it gets sucked in and don't play anything else. Jeff's experience with it has been soured. It is time consuming. Jimmy bought a photocopy of a manual for Starcraft 64. Balrog wants to see them. Jimmy shows the copy of the Pokémon Red manual. It was not money well spent. They decide to finish up. Brutalmoose plays laughing track, and they want Jimmy to make an ending monologue, and he does it mute. They want to have an outro music theme to end the video with. Jimmy wants to play a mix of Space Jam and Hawk Eye's theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Brutalmoose boos as nothing plays. Jimmy tries to dance along, but it doesn't work. Jeff and Brutalmoose agree that no one should follow Balrog. They get Balrog to jump over his chair. Balrog gets up. Balrog crashes into his chair. Everyone laughs, and Brutalmoose boos. Balrog has hurt himself. Brutalmoose wanted a serious injury! Balrog ends the video.Category:Hidden Block